warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toadstep
Toadstep is a black-and-white tom with green eyes.Revealed in Outcast, the allegiances History In the Power of Three Series Outcast :Hazeltail mentions him and Rosekit to Jaypaw during her assessment. He is mentioned very little otherwise, but it is known that his father, Spiderleg, felt awkward as a father, and stayed away from the nursery. It is mentioned although him and his sister are young, they have loud voices. ''Eclipse :Toadkit is shown as a strong-opinionated young kit who has a mind of his own and doesn't like elders looking after him. Daisy seems to be very protective of the kit. :He is seen being raced into the medicine cat den by Daisy. He was chasing a bee and fell into a nettle patch and Jaypaw treats it. Jaypaw figures out that Toadkit is lunging for his tail and spins around, scaring the kit. Toadkit has much more respect for Jaypaw after that. Also, he said sometime after the birth of Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit, that Blossomkit should be called Squealkit because of her squealing. He and his sister are seen a short while later being chased out of the nursery by Daisy, after tickling new born Blossomkit, Bumblekit and Briarkit with a feather. Long Shadows :It is revealed that Toadkit's father, Spiderleg and his mother, Daisy aren't mates anymore, because Spiderleg didn't care for his kits enough. Sunrise :Toadkit isn't mentioned much. Jayfeather comes to the nursery to check the queens and kits for fleas, and the kit gives him trouble, distracting Blossomkit, finally succeeding in catching his tail and pestering Jayfeather with questions. After Jayfeather snaps at him, he runs to Daisy. Also, near the end of the book, his father, Spiderleg, is seen spending a little more time with him and his sister, Rosekit. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :He is introduced at a Gathering as a new warrior with the name Toadstep. RiverClan refuses to chant his warrior name, as well as his sister's, Rosepetal. It was also revealed that his mentor was Cloudtail. Toadstep appears a bit offended and upset that no one from RiverClan cheers for him. Lionblaze notices that too and remembers that the next time a RiverClan apprentice is announced he will not cheer for them as a form of revenge. ''Fading Echoes :Toadstep was playing with Ivypaw while they were working, and seems to have a liking toward her. Whitewing comments sternly of how they are getting along. Toadstep is a bit embarassed, but Ivypaw relieves him and they go off to search for bedding. Family Members '''Mother:' :DaisyRevealed in Outcast, pg 8: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Father: :Spiderleg: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Sister: :Rosepetal: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half Sister: :Hazeltail: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half Brothers: :Berrynose: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Mousewhisker: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandmothers: :Ferncloud: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Grandmothers: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Birchfall: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Aunts: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great Uncles: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Third Cousins: :Dovepaw: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ivypaw: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Tree Character Pixels File:Toadkit(TC).png| Kit version File:Toadstep.Warrior4.png| Warrior version References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters